Heathrow Terminals 1, 2, 3 tube station
}} Heathrow Terminals 1, 2, 3 is a London Underground station at Heathrow Airport on the Heathrow branch of the Piccadilly Line. The station is situated in Travelcard Zone 6. History The station opened as Heathrow Central on 16 December 1977 as the final phase of the Piccadilly Line's extension from Hounslow West to the airport. The preceding station, Hatton Cross, had opened as the interim terminus in 1975. At its opening, the station served as the terminus of what became known as the Heathrow branch of the line — previously it had been the Hounslow branch. It was the first time that an airport had been directly served by an underground railway system. With the development of the airport's new Terminal 4 underway for which a separate Underground station would be provided, the station was renamed Heathrow Central Terminals 1, 2, 3 on 3 September 1983. The station gained its present name on 12 April 1986, the same day that services began at Heathrow Terminal 4. The Terminal 4 station is located on a unidirectional single track loop from Hatton Cross to Heathrow Terminals 1, 2, 3. On the opening of the Terminal 4 station most direct services from Hatton Cross ceased, with most Piccadilly Line trains going first to Terminal 4. Some early morning trains still went directly to Heathrow Terminals 1, 2, 3 to the confusion of some passengers. For the construction of the tunnel to the new Heathrow Terminal 5 station, the loop track and Terminal 4 station closed temporarily on 7 January 2005 and Heathrow Terminals 1, 2, 3 once again became the terminus of the line. This situation continued until 17 September 2006, when the Terminal 5 tunnel works were sufficiently complete for the loop tunnel and Terminal 4 station to reopen. Heathrow Terminal 5 station opened on 27 March 2008, but the frequency of trains on the Heathrow branch of the Piccadilly Line remained the same as previously, with services from Hatton Cross to Heathrow split. Alternate trains run either to Terminal 4 (around the loop and back to Central London via Terminals 1, 2, 3), or direct to Terminals 1, 2, 3 and Terminal 5. Heathrow Terminals 1, 2, 3 has a double crossover directly to the east which can be seen from the platform. The station has six escalators of which two operate from the platform to the ticket hall area and two operate in the opposite direction; the other two connect the ticket hall area to the surface. A mezzanine floor between the platform and ticket hall levels provide staff accommodation and facilities. Trains may serve platform 1 from either direction but platform 2 may only be served by eastbound trains. British Transport Police maintain a presence at Heathrow.British Transport Police, London Underground Area Now Terminal 5 is open, and once the transfer of airlines at Heathrow from other terminals is completed, the existing Terminal 2 will be demolished and a new terminal (called "Heathrow East") will be built in its place. This may mean that the station will need to be renamed, or at least have the reference to Terminal 2 removed from its name. Current proposals suggest the station will revert to its original name of Heathrow Central. In contrast to the Heathrow Express, London Underground services do not provide free transfer between terminals. Passengers using the Piccadilly Line to travel from Terminal 4 to Terminals 1, 2, 3 would need to purchase a ticket, and no direct services exist in the other direction. Airline passengers connecting between terminals at Heathrow can travel free of charge on the Heathrow Express to Terminal 5, or by using the Heathrow Connect service to Terminal 4. As of 14 February 2010, the station is undergoing renovation works which will feature an extended control room, the remaining two (of six) escalators being refurbished, a station enhancement and two Step Free Access lifts from the ticket hall (located near the bottom of the escalators from street level) to the platforms. Step Free Access to street level will continue to be served by the two BAA lifts to the Coach station. Transport links London bus routes 105, 111, 140, 285, A10, U3, Express routes 724 and X26 and LSP routes 75, 76, 441, 555, 740, A30, A40 and Night route N9. Gallery Image:HeathrowT123.jpg|Train at platform Image:Heathrow Terminals 123 outside.JPG|Entrance at street level, next to Heathrow bus station Image:Concorde Motif at Heathrow Terminals 1 2 3 tube.jpg|Concorde Motif on platform Image:Heathrow Terminals 1, 2, 3 stn eastbound look west.JPG|Eastbound platform looking west Image:Heathrow Terminals 1, 2, 3 stn westbound look east.JPG|Westbound platform looking east Image:Heathrow Terminals 1, 2, 3 stn roundel.JPG|Platform roundel, backlit Image:Heathrow T123 W.JPG|Another view of platform and roundel See also *Heathrow Central railway station *Dot2Dot References External links * London Transport Museum Photographic Archive ** ** ** * - transport map for Heathrow showing Underground, Heathrow Express and Heathrow Connect rail, and the N9 night bus Category:Piccadilly Line stations Category:Tube stations in Hillingdon Category:Railway stations serving London airports Category:British Transport Police stations 1 Category:Railway stations opened in 1977 ar:هيثرو تيرمينال 1،2،3 (محطة مترو أنفاق لندن) ca:Estació de Heathrow Terminals 1, 2, 3 de:Heathrow Terminals 1,2,3 (London Underground) fr:Heathrow terminals 1, 2, 3 (métro de Londres) gan:希斯羅拖美拿1,2,3站 nl:Heathrow Terminals 1,2,3 (metrostation) ja:ヒースロー・ターミナルズ1,2,3駅 no:Heathrow Terminals 1, 2, 3 undergrunnsstasjon nn:Heathrow Terminals 1, 2, 3 undergrunnsstasjon pt:Heathrow Terminals 1, 2, 3 (Metropolitano de Londres) fi:Heathrow'n terminaalien 1, 2 ja 3 metroasema zh:希斯洛機場1,2,3號航廈站